El día en que conocí a Harry James Potter
by Durward
Summary: Llegar tarde a la presentación de un libro en español no siempre acaba mal...


**El día en que conocí a Harry James Potter**

Recuerdo que ese día me desperté pensando en que sería un día igual que todos los demás, pero con una pequeña diferencia. Salía a la venta el sexto libro en español de la serie del famoso mago Harry Potter, y no pensaba esperar un día más para conseguirlo. Miré el reloj y eran apenas las siete de la mañana. Tenía tiempo para desayunar, la librería no abría hasta las ocho, ocho y cuarto de la mañana.

Fui a la panadería que queda a dos cuadras de mi casa y me compré una buena bolsa de mini-facturas, la mayoría de esas que tienen crema arriba. Siempre me gustaron esas facturas con crema. Cuando volví a mi casa, me las comí acompañadas por un buen café con leche. Después prendí la tele, y vi con sorpresa que un famoso canal de mi país – Argentina – estaba transmitiendo en vivo desde la librería a la que pensaba ir. Con mucha desilusión vi la gran cola de gente esperando fuera de la librería, y supe que si no me apresuraba no podría comprar mi libro. Lo último que pude ver en el televisor antes de apagarlo fue que la mayoría de la gente estaba disfrazada de Harry Potter, pero había un disfraz que me llamó especialmente la atención._"Demasiado detallista, pero perfecto"_, pensé.

Todavía me acuerdo de la agitación que tenía cuando llegué a la librería, había corrido todo el camino hacia allí, y no daba más.

Eran las ocho y diez cuando el dueño de la librería abrió las puertas de su negocio. Inmediatamente una avalancha de _muggles_ vestidos de Harry ingresó al lugar. Eran demasiados, y lo sabía, no habría libro para mi.

Antes de que cada uno de los libros desapareciera de la mesa cuidadosamente preparada para la ocasión, con varios posters del mago y sus amigos, pude ver sus tapas. Y un segundo después, cientos de manos agarraron sus libros, y no quedó ni uno. Desilusionado, me fui a sentar a una de las mesas libres. Algo que me gusta de esa librería es que además de vender libros, uno puede sentarse a tomarse un café o una gaseosa mientras lee o simplemente descansa. Todavía no podía creer que tendría que esperar hasta la próxima tanda de libros para poder conocer la historia de _Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe_.

Todavía estaba pensando en mi mala suerte cuando vi que aquel tipo con el disfraz casi real que había visto en la tele, se sentaba junto con migo. Esperé a que saludara, pero no lo hizo, simplemente se sentó en su silla, con un ejemplar del libro.

- Que suerte – le dije, mirando el libro que tenía en sus manos.

Levantó su vista hacia mi, y luego miró al rededor. Dudo unos segundos antes de volver a sumergirse en la lectura. Me pareció una falta de respeto, pero enseguida me olvidé de esto. Ahora podía apreciar su vestimenta a todo lujo. Su pelo era negro, tirado hacia atrás, pero levantado. El tatuaje -supuse que lo era- de cicatriz en forma de rayo parecía realmente una marca. Sus lentes redondos resaltaban sus notables ojos verdes. Realmente era parecido a Harry Potter. Llevaba puesta una túnica muy elegante, lo recuerdo. Era un tipo de unos 38 años.

- Bonito disfraz, te vi en la tele, parece real – dije nuevamente, esperando una respuesta.

Nuevamente levantó la vista. Dudó nuevamente, pero esta vez dejó el libro sobre la mesa, mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en mi.

- Así que – dijo finalmente, mientras se acariciaba el pelo, se quitaba los anteojos y jugaba con ellos en sus manos. Luego, hizo una leve marca en la contratapa del libro con ellos – puedes verme.  
- Claro que puedo verte, estás ahí¿no? A menos que el disfraz incluya una capa de invisibilidad – le guiñé un ojo, pero el no se inmutó, sino que parecía perplejo.  
- La mayoría de las veces la gente no me ve -continuó-. Espero que esté todo detallado.  
- ¿Todo detallado qué?  
- Oh, en el libro, espero que esté bien contado. Hasta ahora J.K. no se ha pasado ningún detalle mayor, pero por eso estoy buscando.

Tomó nuevamente el libro y se puso a leer. Yo lo miraba atónito. "_El tipo está _loco", pensé. La sorpresa me la llevé cuando, ni bien tuve ese pensamiento, mi nuevo amigo levantó nuevamente su vista y me miró un poco ofendido.

- Bueno, sí, podría decirse que estoy loco. Estar acá, entre tantos _muggles,_ y exponiéndome a uno de ellos es digno de un loco. Lovegood estaría orgulloso de mí.

No sabía exactamente como lo había hecho, pero había leído mi mente.

- Oh, legermancia -dijo inmediatamente-. Es útil la oclumancia, pero no sabes lo divertido que es saber lo que las otras personas piensan en todo momento.

Yo lo miré atónito, realmente había leído mi mente.

- Mira¿ves ese chico allá? Bueno, está pensando en golpear por detrás a aquel otro.

No pudo terminar su frase, el chico fue caminando despacio hacia otro que estaba leyendo Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe tranquilamente, y le pegó tal golpe en la nuca que hizo un gran ruido seco.

- Y ahora, el que está leyendo se está acordando de todos los miembros femeninos de la familia del golpeador -dijo finalmente con una leve sonrisa.

El chico abrió la boca para insultar, pero se contuvo. El otro era mucho más fuerte que él, y decidió ignorarlo.

Finalmente, me animé a hablar, y lo hice en un tono más alto que lo normal.

- No puedo creer, que esté hablando con Harry Potter.  
- Bueno, eso es lo que querías y creías durante estos últimos años¿no?  
- Sí, quería¡pero nunca lo creí posible!  
- Claro que sí. Si no, no podrías verme. Mira, todos los que están en esta librería quieren conocerme, pero no creen en que pueda ser verdad. Tu sí. Es por eso que me sorprendí cuando me hablaste, generalmente los _muggles_ no creen en algo que escape a lo que ya saben.

Mientras asentía, me di cuenta de que toda la gente me miraba un poco nerviosa. Claro, yo estaba loco. Para ellos, yo estaba loco, estaba hablando con un libro reposado en la mesa del pequeño bar dentro de la librería.

- Entonces¿todo es real?  
- ¿Lo qué¿La historia de los libros? Oh, sí, es real. Cada una de las palabras es real. Ella es maga también, por supuesto, por eso cuida cada detalle para que parezca fantasía.  
- ¿Y por que nunca están mezclados entre los _muggles_? Es decir, si nadie puede reconocerlos, pueden estar tranquilos¿no?  
- ¿Y quien dice que no lo hacemos? Sí, es muy divertido jugar con ustedes los _muggles_.

Levantó un objeto que al instante reconocí como una varita y apuntó hacia un niño de no más de 12 años que tenía un libro de _El señor de los anillos _en la mano.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

Un pequeño destello de luz roja impactó en la mano del niño, y el libro salió volando dos o tres metros hacia atrás.

- ¿Juan, que mier.. haces? -dijo la voz de su padre con un tono medio en serio, medio en risa.  
- Nada, nada, me picó algo en la mano y lo tiré sin querer.

Harry lanzó una gran carcajada.

- Siempre la misma excusa -dijo-. Recuerdo que tú dijiste lo mismo.

Era precisamente lo que estaba pensando. Cuando fui a comprar Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, unos años atrás, me había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo.

- Increíble -fue lo único que dije.  
- Sólo para ustedes -me dijo Harry-. Es hora de que me valla, están por abrir las librerías en otro país. Quizás encuentre a alguien como tú allí, que me pueda ver y así poder hablar un rato. ¡James¡Albus¡Dejen de jugar con esos juguetes_muggles_ y vengan aquí! Nos vamos. Adiós, amigo.  
- No estábamos jugando, pá -dijo el más joven de los dos adolescentes que aparecieron entre las estanterías-. Sólo nos sorprende que alguien pueda divertirse con un auto de juguete... ¡que no funciona!

- Ellos los mueven con la mano -dijo Harry.  
- Increíble -dijeron a coro.  
- Sólo para nosotros.

Fue lo último que escuché decir de su propia boca a Harry Potter. Inmediatamente desaparecieron.

El resto del día no podía creer lo que había vivido. Cuando casi al mediodía volví a mi casa luego de hacer un par de compras, caí en la cuenta de que no tenía mi libro.

Ni si quiera me sorprendí, ya nada me sorprendería. Allí, en la mesa, hacía un segundo vacía, había una copa del libro, la que tenía la marca hecha con los anteojos de Harry Potter en la contratapa. Abrí el libro justo en la página donde J.K. Rowling acostumbra dejar las dedicatorias. _"Gracias"_, pensé. En ese momento, vi como una frase se dibujaba mágicamente letra a letra.

"_Para mi amigo Alejo, un muggle especial.  
De Harry"_

Sonreí. Me senté en la mesa y con una lágrima en ambos ojos comencé la lectura.

"_Faltaba poco para la medianoche. El primer ministro estaba sentado a solas en su despacho..."_


End file.
